High School Love In One Day
by Sessyloverdreamer
Summary: See how Rin and Sesshomaru fall in love in one day. This was an english project and so i liked it i posted


Rin woke to the sounds of birds cheering in her window she rolled over to her side to avoid the light that was peeking in through her curtains onto her, giving out a small gurgle she sat up and scratched her head confused.

"What time is it?" She sighed turning to look at her clock it was already 9:00am. She jumped out her bed stumbling over her blanket until she was out in the hallway and into the bathroom. Her mother witnessed this scene and shook her head disappointed by her daughters clumsy and laziness. Rin ran back out the bathroom into her room where she finished off by doing her hair and checking to make sure nothing was missing on her person. Look presentable she ran out her room downstairs to the front door off on her way to school.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru was on his way to school with his little brother Inuyasha who was complaining about the fact his father had taken away his car privileges and was left to be driven around by his eldest brother who in return did not like the fact his brother was leaving his stench all over the place touching everything. Inuyasha was busy playing with the window when he had noticed a young girl running up the street the same way they were heading to school. Inuyasha knew who exactly it was. Poor Rin was running up the street about to be late for school, Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru.

"Hey pull over." Inuyasha demanded. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Why?" he asked doing as his brother had asked.

"Just wait." He said he looked back to see Rin coming closer to the car. She had stopped to take a breath when Inuyasha had stepped out and opened the back door.

"Hey would you like a ride?" Inuyasha asked motioning her in. She smiled as she ran to him.

"Inuyasha!" she said giving him a hug. He smiled and motioned her in. Sesshomaru sat quiet and growled angrily at the fact he had pulled over just so then his brother could offer this girl a ride. Rin got in placing on her seat belt she sat back and looked around.

"Ahh thanks for the ride." She said he looked at her thru his back view mirror. He had to admit she was pretty but he surely was not going to say that out loud.

"Hn." Was all he said. At school the trio stepped out the car Inuyasha and Rin went off to their classes leaving Sesshomaru alone in the parking lot for a little while before he saw his girlfriend Kagura Oni coming with her friends.

"Hi Sessykins." She said giving him a toothy smile. He glanced at her and walked passed into the school building.

"How many times Kagura do I have to say it do not call me that name." he growled once again. Kagura shook her index finger in his face.

"If you growl like that people will think you're a dog." She said. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes him and Kagura walking down the hall to gym.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

Rin had just finished tying her shoes when the girls lined up to go out of the locker room. Running to catch up she finally made to Ayame. Ayame was a red haired girl who always wore two ponytails on each side of her head.

"Hey Rin." She said sitting down on the bleachers. Rin smiled and waved. Looking over by the boys she saw Sesshomaru standing on the wall his arms over his chest. He looked mad; she had also noticed Kagura who was just standing in front of Sesshomaru laughing even though he was even speaking.

When gym started the teacher was pairing up students she was disappointed at the fact she was paired up with the most emotionless man ever. Sesshomaru was staring down at Rin his arms still crossed over his chest. He couldn't help but smile at the fact he was with the prettiest girl his eyes had ever laid on. Her long brown hair falling down her back with her with a small pony tail on the side, he could feel her tensing on the inside, he moved closer to her to get her scent, realizing to pairs of eyes were staring him down he decided to move back a little until he cloud no longer feel the eyes that were staring at him on his neck.

After the directions were giving each team was to time their partners. Sesshomaru was the first to run n his time coming in at 4:23seconds Rin was next her time coming in at 8:46. Rin frowned at her time but Sesshomaru assured her it was a perfect time. After finishing a little early Sesshomaru and Rin sat down in the bleachers and began to talk while their classmates finished.

"You're pretty fast." Rin smiled Sesshomaru nodded and looked down at the track.

"I can go faster when I'm chasing my brother." He smiled Rin gave out a giggle and leaned back.

"Is Inuyasha really that bad?" she asked tilting her head to the side. He looked down then back at Rin.

"Sometimes he gets on my nerves." He said Rin nodded with agreement.

"Yeah I have an older brother like that too." She laughed and so did Sesshomaru. Kagura glared up at the two laughing figures. Clutching her fist together, she stormed up the bleachers where Sesshomaru and Rin sat talking and sat down next to Sesshomaru.

"Sessy why are you talking to this girl?" she asked with a disgusted look on her face. Rin just stayed where she was not bothering to move.

"Because I can do you have a problem with that?" he asked her she moved closer and laid her head on his arm.

"Kind of." She whimpered. Sesshomaru glared at her a little longer before tugging his arm away from her and turning back to Rin. Kagura stood up her face filled with rage and hatrage. She stepped over Sesshomaru's legs and sat down between the two. "Sesshomaru again I ask why are you talking to her!?" she asked her face red as an apple. Sesshomaru stared emotionlessly into her eyes, before standing up and going another direction.

"Kagura I need to talk to you privately." He said she skipped after him trying to grab his hand he snatched it from her. He stopped at a janitor's closet and went in turning on the light him and Kagura face to face. "Kagura what is wrong with you?"He asked she frowned at him and pointed out the door.

"What's wrong with you? Hanging out with that low life? Are you crazy she's not special she's bad news and if you hang out with her you 'll only regret it." She said standing up straight. Sesshomaru gave a slight sigh and began to open the door.

"The only thing right now I regret is falling in love with you….It's over." He said before walking out the closet to leave an upset and angry Kagura wailing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The bell had ranged and Sesshomaru had ran to catch up with Rin who was on her way to biology.

"Hey again." He greeted Rin didn't say a word he bent down into her face and frowned.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere I mean don't you have an important meeting to attend with your fan club or something?" Sesshomaru stopped Rin and made her face him.

"What?" he asked she sighed and continued to walk. He stopped her again this time making her books fall on the floor. Not bothering to pick them up Sesshomaru and Rin stared at each other for a moment before she picked them up and left to leave Sesshomaru alone in the hallway.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lunch had come around and Rin was no where in sight Sesshomaru sighed and rested his head on his palm while picking at his food. Rin was nowhere in sight, Sesshomaru held his head down until he heard a roar of people yelling fight. He left his food and ran outside to Kagura and Rin. Kagura was pulling at Rin's hair while Rin was yelling. Sesshomaru pushed threw the crowd seeing Rin helplessly on the ground crying and Kagura on top of Rin about to throw a final punch when Sesshomaru caught her hand and twisted it around to her back.

"What are you doing?" Kagura screamed in agonizing pain Sesshomaru twisted harder. Kagura screamed louder, Rin stopped crying and crawled from under her. Sesshomaru continued to twist until there was a snap in Kagura's arm. Everyone went quiet. Except for Kagura who screamed loudly at the pain that went up her arm. Sesshomaru could tell by her screaming the third final time he had broken her arm. Kagura hugged her knees up to her chest a caressed her arm. Sesshomaru helped Rin up and guided her to a nearby corner.

"Rin are you ok?" he asked she nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeve. Sesshomaru moved in and gave her a hug. But then Rin and himself soon found their selves kissing. Rin bit her lip she wanted to go again but she could soon hear Mr. Myoga and Kagura coming down the hallway in search for her and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru took Rin's hand and ran farther down the hall taking the stairs up to the roof.

After awhile the silence had finally gotten to Rin and she spoke.

"Why did you do it?" she asked. He stood still for a little longer before turning around to face Rin. Laying his hand on her shoulder, he embraced her in a hug and gave her another kiss. Rin laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Sesshomaru did the same and dug his nose into her hair to inhale the scent of the shampoo she used.

It wasn't long after had found the two and dragged them down to his office. Kagura was there also her arm wrapped in a bandage. Kagura gave Rin a deadly look before turning to Sesshomaru who even gave her an even more deadly look. She turned her head up.

MR. Myoga motioned the two into the chairs by the wall as he sat down behind the desk.

"Ok…who would like to explain first?" Kagura stood up her chin up as she explained the incident." That girl wanted to fight with me even though I told her fighting was wrong." Kagura pretended to cry. Sesshomaru stiffened and stood up.

"May I speak Mr. Myoga?"Sesshomaru asked. Mr. Myoga approved. "Why are you lying on Rin like that? She did nothing to you." Kagura flinched. "If you are to blame someone. Please Blame me." He said with honesty in his voice. Rin looked up at him. She couldn't let him take all the blame, so she also stood up.

"Please don't take the blame Sessy it was my fault." She said. "I'm the one who wanted to fight Kagura." She said Sesshomaru looked at her with sad eyes and shook his head.

"Please don't Rin. You did no wrong it was my fault." He begged. Rin had never seen this part of him, he was so high class but yet he was willing to get down on his knees and beg. Rin couldn't help but cry she held her head down and sobbed into her hands. Sesshomaru gave her another hug and this time he assured her everything was ok.

witnessed this scene with his own eyes and after seeing Rin break down and cry he could only tell himself Kagura had started the fight. Looking back at Kagura he gave her a smile and then walked around the desk to Sesshomaru and Rin. Patting Rin on the back he told them to go and told Kagura to stay.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few days later Rin and Sesshomaru walked down the hall hand in hand taking glances at each other every time they could. Sesshomaru had found Rin attractive and they soon found themselves in love. They did have fights but they always made up. Kagura did have a broken arm but that didn't stop Mr. Myoga from giving her detention for a whole month. Sesshomaru soon found himself over Kagura and onto a new life with Rin. Rin was also happy she got the guy she always wanted and besides that you can always fall in love in high school within a day.


End file.
